Say it
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: Rin realizes the error of his ways and decides to do something about it. The only problem is, wasn't it already too late? Could he still hope to repair the damage he has done? And the worst of the worst, what will Haru do?


Rin woke up, gasping desperately for breath. His shirt was drenched in sweat, clinging tightly to his body. Wet hair was glued to his cheeks and forehead, but he didn't pay it any attention.

His mind was too preoccupied with the dream he just had. During the last few days, the hurt blue eyes that he has come to love throughout the years haunted him even more than when he lived in Australia. Especially since the day of the tournament.

No matter how hard he tried to forget, he couldn't. The beautiful sea blue turning into the dark indigo… Shaking his head, in got out of bed. The clock was showing 4:30AM. Enough was enough, he had to do something about it.

'Senpai?' Nitori's head popped over the edge of his bed, sleepy eyes blinking down at him. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Nothing,' he answered, putting on his jersey. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Are you going somewhere?' Rin cursed in his head, Nitori could be so annoying with all his questions.

'For a run,' he said and exited the room before the other could add anything more.

It was still early, very early, but if he tried, he could make it to Haru's and back right in time for the morning practice. He took a deep breath and started running, his mind still filled with thoughts of those darkening eyes.

He was an idiot, saying something like that. He wanted to win against Haruka for so long, he lost the sight of everything else entirely. He was drunk with victory, with finally being freed of those chains holding him down. But now, after the rush of emotions stopped affecting his judgement, he noticed that there was something terribly wrong in his way of thinking. He wasn't free, he wasn't happy.

There was no way he could be, after seeing Haru swim like that in the relay. It reminded him too much of that time in elementary school, when they all swam together, that time when he actually fell in love with Haruka. His beautiful silhouette cutting through the water with the gracefulness of a dolphin, his fluid motions, perfect angles, and his spirit, the spirit that overtook your mind in slow weaves, as if it was the sea itself.

Rin remembered it all, clearly, like if it happened only yesterday. His heart did too, beating furiously against his chest, while he stood there watching the relay, watching as his former friends fought for victory. Makoto with his powerful backstroke, Nagisa with the outstretching breaststroke, Haru with his soulful free…

He could feel his heart fluttering against his ribcage, as if it wanted to break out and join them. That was exactly when he started to realize, when he finally opened his eyes and saw what he truly wanted.

Walking away from the sight of the four Iwatobi members hugging and laughing was the hardest thing he ever did in his whole life. It was painful, but he knew he deserved it. He was nothing more than a jerk since the day he got back. He was so blinded by his obsession over winning, that he lost himself completely in the process. And now it could be too late to remedy it.

The sun was rising fast on the horizon, when Rin got to Haruka's house. His breath was coming in sharp pants, chest hurting from all the effort and anxiousness. He pushed the doorbell 3 times and tried to get at least a bit of control over himself.

He was so lots in thoughts before, that he didn't think about any sort of plan. What was he going to say? Would Haru even want to talk to him after he said something so cruel to him? Clenching his eyes shut, he prayed. Why was he such an obnoxious idiot…

A few minutes later the door slowly opened, revealing Haruka's slightly dishevelled form. Blue eyes blinked at him in drowsy shock.

'Rin?' even his voice sounded surprised. 'What are you doing here?'

'I need to talk to you,' he answered, his palms getting sweaty from nervousness. 'Can I come in? It won't take long.'

Regaining his composure, Haruka stepped back, inviting him in with a gesture of his hand. When the door closed after him, Rin took a deep breath and faced the other teen. It had to be now or never. But first, he had to apologize.

'I'm sorry,' he started. Haru's eyes widened a bit at that. 'I'm sorry about what I said after our race,' he clarified. 'I wasn't thinking, I didn't really mean it. I'm sorry.'

Rin paused. What now? He did it, he apologized properly. But was it okay if he just continued on? Before he could stress over it any more, Haruka's voice cut into his thoughts.

'It's fine,' Rin looked into his eyes and noticed that they were once again this beautiful shade of sea blue. 'I discovered something thanks to that, so it's fine.'

It was Rin's turn to be surprised. 'You discovered something?'

'Yeah,' a half smile appeared at the corners of Haru's mouth, making Rin's heart skip a beat.

'Haru,' that was it, his chance. 'I know it may not be the right time, and even if it is there's still Makoto, and you probably don't want to hear it, but I'm going to say it. You don't have to respond, if you don't want to, just-'

'Say it already,' Haruka interrupted his rambling.

Rin took a deep, calming breath. It was now or never. He searched for words, but suddenly his mind was empty. He struggled to put his feelings into any phrase at all, and he couldn't. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it, which made him close it again. In his most bizarre dreams he didn't expect this to be so hard. Why couldn't he just say it?

He shut his eyes closed, breathing slowly. It was no use, he couldn't do it. So instead, he took a step towards Haru, caught his chin with his fingers and making him raise his face, he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Haruka's lips. Being so close, he could see the blue eyes widening in shock. But then they slowly turned brighter than he has ever seen them. Even brighter than when Haru looked at water.

Rin moved away, his hand dropping back to his side. He was about to step back and leave, when Haruka's hand on the side of his neck brought his face back down.

'Say it,' Haru demanded. 'Say it, Rin.'

Rin opened his mouth and closed it again just as fast. Looking away from those glistening blue eyes, he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. Dropping down his voice, he nearly whispered.

'I love you.'

His face was turned by Haru's other hand and this time it was his turn to be surprised when he was kissed. There was no gentleness in it, only the overwhelming weaves of passion. His hands found their way to Haruka's hips, bringing him closer.

After a long while they stopped, both breathing heavily. Rin leaned his forehead on Haru's, a smile tugging at his lips. He was happy, so happy. Haru forgave him and accepted his confession, even with the way he delivered it. He chuckled, all the burden suddenly dropping off of his shoulders.

A finger touching his lips brought him back from his thoughts.

'Haven't seen this in a while,' Haruka looked him deep in the eye. 'Your smile.'

'Yeah,' he answered, hugging the other tight. 'I'm sorry, Haru. I'm so sorry…'

'I know.'

Rin sighed. He could stay like this forever. Though one glance at his watch had him cursing under his breath.

'Shit, I'm going to be late,' he let go of Haru, kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door. 'I'll drop by later today, okay?'

Receiving a light nod was enough. He opened the door and run off, down the street, through the still empty pavements, sprouting a smile that was brighter than the sun.

* * *

Yet another contribution to the fandom on my part. Hope you like it ^u^ Reviews, please?

Also, expect some KnB fics soon, THE HOMOBASUKE IS COMING


End file.
